Ian
Ian, the Prince of the Forest 'is a major character in the second season of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, introduced in the titular episode "Prince of the Forest". He was voiced by Bob Kaliban. Ian is a towering and powerful, stunningly handsome young man who harbors a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere in the second season of the show. As a sworn protector of the Princess, Ian becomes a key ally of the Jewel Riders against the forces of evil, when he arrives to aid Gwenevere in her final battle against Lady Kale and Morgana. "I have pledged my heart to you, Gwenevere. I am yours to command!" Appearances in "Prince of the Forest"|left]] Ian is introduced as titular character of the episode "Prince of the Forest". When Princess Gwenevere first meets him in the Forests of Arden, he is a very tall and handsome but also very mysterious boy that rescues her from a mud hole. Later, after Gwenevere in turn saves him from the Outlaws, it is revealed that he is really a humanoid wolf known as the '''Beast '''using the magic of a Wizard Jewel, the Jewel of Arden, to appear human. The Beast is the protector of the faery wraith queen Arienda and Gwen gives him a human name of Ian. After Ian and Gwen both fall in love for each other, he helps the Jewel Riders and chases away their enemies, and lets them take his Jewel. Gwen and Ian dance, kiss, and promise to meet there other every year when the magic of the fairy wraiths would let him become a human. ) in "Spirit of Avalon"|left]] Ian returns in the show's final episodes, when his intervention is essential in vanquishing the forces of darkness. In "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"), it is Ian who comes to rescue of his Princess at the last moment from Lady Kale trying to destroy Gwenevere, who uses the Staff of Avalon to calls upon him to aid her. He then assists his love in the task of at last freeing Avalon from Kale's threat for good, and safeguards the dangerous Dark Stone when Gwen's evil aunt is no more. When helping the girls during the final contest against Morgana in "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), Ian sacrifices his life for Gwen until the princess manages to revive him with a magic kiss. After that, together with the Jewel Riders, the Pack and Merlin, he takes part in once-and-for-all defeating Morgana and the ancient wizards too. At first Ian speaks broken English, but gets fluent later. The very last scene show Gwen and Ian hold their hands while looking in each other's eyes. Fallon also becomes "definitely interested" in him.Lady of the Lake (script) File:Ian Morgana.png|Ian defying the evil sorceress Morgana in "Prince of the Forest" File:Ian 24.png|Ian helping Gwenevere take out Lady Kale in "Spirit of Avalon" File:Gwen Ian Dark Stone.png|Gwenevere hands over the Dark Stone to Ian in "The Last Dance" Behind the scenes Ian's original concept was this of a character known as just a ''Prince''. According to creative director Greg Autore, "this new character was to be a suggested love interest for Tamara with her affinity for animals. It was a prince who was trapped by dark wild magic to take the form of an animal."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part One Ian has been named ''Ranger''' in the show's known draft scripts, described therein as following: "''He is tall with long rusty hair and a blonde streak (Fabio meets Tarzan)." The Beast was also not wolf-like in these scripts, but was instead described as a bear creature.Prince of the Forest (script) In Avalon: Web of Magic, the character Lorren goes by the alias "Forest Prince" and is also one of Kara’s love interests. Gallery Ian 1.png Ian 4.png Ian 5.png Ian 7.png Ian 8.png Ian 9.png Ian 10.png Ian 11.png Ian 12.png Ian 13.png Ian 14.png Ian 16.png Ian 17.png Ian 18.png Ian 19.png Ian 23.png Ian 26.png Ian 28.png Ian 29.png See also * Drake * Lord Batton * List of characters References Category:Heroes Category:Magic users Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-humans Category:Second season